AGAPE
by spfly3024
Summary: Dengan maupun tanpa kehendakmu, benang merah masih akan menghubungkan kedua kelingking kita untuk mengikat janji. Ada, maupun tanpa kehadiranku. Sadar, maupun tanpa kesadaranmu./YeWon/WonSung/BL/OS


Ini adalah sore ketika angin menggetarkan pepohonan. Langit senja-pun turut menyeret warna oranye untuk melapisi langit di pojok barat sana. Menanti sebagian belahan bumi bersua kembali dengan gemerlap malam.

Tapi ini jauh dari senja sang penghuJung hari.

Ia mencengkram bagian depan kaosnya, tepat di bagian pusat kehidupan yang berdetak konstan. Degupnya lebih cepat dari biasa, juga menyakitkan. Meringis, meratapi kisah kiasan yang ia karang sendiri. Yang sedikit banyak ia ambil dari sisi pedih dalam hidupnya. Hanya ingin menyampaikan, setidaknya pada para penikmat karyanya. Hanya pada mereka, ia ingin berbagi kisah meski mereka tak tau menahu bahwa ternyata setiap kisah pilu yang ia ketik dengan kesepuluh jemarinya adalah cerita sebagian dari kisahnya sendiri.

Novelis muda itu menutup laptop-nya dengan sempurna. Ia bangkit, berjalan kearah dapur sekedar ingin mengambil segelas air yang siapa tau bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Prang!_

Gelas dalam genggamannya meluncur sempurna, ia mengernyit ketika merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Sedikit mendesah, ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat masih dengan mencengkram kuat sisi kiri dadanya yang berdenyut, sakit.

"akh!" _namja_ itu menyentakkan tangannya. Serpihan gelas bening itu melukai jemari mungilnya, sehingga darah segar merembes dari jari tengah yang terluka itu, sobek sedikit lebar.

"Yesung?"

Yesung menoleh, segera menyembunyikan luka tangan yang didapatnya ketika seorang _namja_ tinggi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tak tauh darinya. "kau sudah bangun?"

"ya.." gumam _namja_ tadi, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung segera berjongkok untuk mebereskan kekacauan yang ia buat. "aku baik-baik saja, aku akan selesaikan ini.."

"aku akan kerumah _eomma_.."

"sekarang? Baiklah,aku akan bersiap"

"tidak Yesung, _eomma_ memintaku untuk datang sendiri" ada sedikit rasa aneh ketika _namja_ itu melihat raut wajah kecewa Yesung, walaupun ia sudah terbiasa. Ia mengusap rambutnya, mencoba mengatasi rasa canggung akibat Yesung yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"besok kita ada pertemuan keluarga, sebaiknya kau istirahat"

"aku tau, tapi.."

"aku akan segera kembali" potong _namja_ itu cepat. Yesung menyerah, Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya yang ia perlukan hanya keterbukaan suaminya. Sayangnya, _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu tak pernah mengerti dirinya, tak pernah mengerti sisi yang dirasakannya. Yesung berani bertaruh, suaminya itu menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi bermaksud untuk melindunginya agar ia tidak terluka. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia tetap saja terluka.

_N__amja_ itu suaminya.. Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

**YeWon Anniversary Gift Fanfiction**

.

4 October 2014

**Spfly3024 Present..**

.

.

**AGAPE**

.

.

Original song : Zhang Li Yin - Agape

.

.

Tetep pengen ngasih special gift walaupun sibuk :')

Ga punya ide, akhirnya lanjut cerita yang udah jamuran hihi

Panjang banget sumpah, semoga ga ngantuk bacanya ya..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Para pejalan kaki di sekitar pinggiran sungai _han_ sudah mulai berkurang. Hanya beberapa dari ketika siang tadi, sebagian adalah para pasangan muda yang tengah menikmati _sunset_, mungkin.

Sungai _han_ yang orang bilang, tempat terindah kedua setelah pantai untuk sekedar menikmati _sunset_. Ya, orang-orang yang menyebut itu memang tak sepenuhnya salah. Terbukti, sosok manis itu juga menikmatinya. Menanti _sunset_nya yang selalu sama. Si manis menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Mata hazelnya memandang lurus riakan air yang memantulkan bayangan langit jingga juga mentari yang kurang dari sejam lagi akan tenggelam.

Ia menunduk. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis yang terkesan pahit ketika melihat bayangan dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia sadar, bayangan itu kini hanya satu. Ia kehilangan satu lagi bayangan yang biasa menemani bayangannya menikmati senja. Yesung akui, ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa sesakit ini merindukan dua bayangan memanjang ketika menikmati sunset di tepian sungai han. Bukan hanya satu seperti sekarang ini, jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa hampa. Ia merindukan sosok pemilik bayangan yang lebih panjang darinya.

Tepat ketika matahari hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa warna kemerahannya di tepi langit, Yesung merasakan ponsel dalam saku jaketnya bergetar. Ia mengernyit melihat ID si pemanggil.

"_yeoboseyo_?"

"…"

"_ne_. _arraseo_, aku akan segera kesana.."

Bip!_

Yesung meremas ponselnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mendongak, mengatur nafasnya sebelum bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"_eomma_ menjodohkanku.."

Tak!_

Suara benturan kecil antara meja kaca dan cangkir keramik teh menjadi jawabannya. Sesaat hening. Yesung memilih bermain dengan jari telunjuknya di atas permukaan cangkir teh tadi ketimbang membalas apa yang membuat hatinya telak hancur. Ia tentu tahu ini yang akan terjadi ketika ia memilih untuk bertahan.

"aku tahu kau akan terkejut, karena itu aku memberitahumu lebih dulu"

"apa gadis itu putri rekan bisnis _appa_?"

Obs Siwon melebar, ia terkejut melihat seringaian luka yang Yesung sembunyikan. Siwon melihat senyum perih itu sekali lagi hari ini. "kau tahu tentang ini?"

Yesung menghela nafas yang tiba-tiba sulit ia dapatkan, paru-parunya menyempit. Ia mengangguk, Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang harusnya ia katakan atau lakukan. Semula ia kira sangat mudah menyentuh mimpinya ketika orang tua Siwon akhirnya menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi persetujuan saja tidak cukup. Ada banyak hal yang kadang sangat mudah didapatkan tetapi keadaan justru memutar balikan jalan agar lebih berliku. Banyak hal yang terjadi di luar kendali manusia.

"kau lupa jika kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku hm?"

"maafkan aku.."

"tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk dihadapkan resiko seperti ini jauh-jauh hari ketika _eomma_ setuju dengan pernikahan kita. Tadinya aku merasa ini tidak adil. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu, aku seorang _namja_ yang memiliki presentasi kecil untuk bisa memberi keturunan untuk keluargamu" sejenak ia menghela nafas "aku mulai berpikir, mungkin tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini" Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Lagi, Siwon bisa merasakan luka itu membelit lehernya hanya dengan melihat senyum itu. Wajah manis itu memang tidak menghadapnya secara langsung sedari ia meminta _namja_ itu menemuinya tadi, tapi Siwon cukup tau, _namja_ itu terluka.

"aku harus meminta maaf Yesung.. aku menyakitimu kan?"

"begitukah?" sejenak ia mengesap teh –yang tadinya hangat itu lagi, masih mempertahankan senyuman aneh di bibirnya, "aku pikir kau tidak peduli"

"lagi pula ini akan sama saja, hanya akan ada aku di pernikahan kita. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kita tidur di ranjang yang sama" Yesung terkekeh, "lucu ya?"

Siwon diam. Obs miliknya tak berhenti mengawasi reaksi Yesung. Yesung terlihat tenang dari yang ia duga. Tapi ia benci menyadari lagi-lagi orang yang disayanginya terluka dan dialah yang menoreh luka itu.

"suamiku sangat sibuk, ku kira kau ikut andil peran dalam sebuah proyek besar. Dan ya.. ku kira aku tahu, apa ini proyek yang kau rencanakan?" sindir Yesung telak. Siwon tergagap, ia sendiri tak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Siwon benar-benar sibuk, sungguh. ia pun terkejut ketika sang _eomma_ merencanakan hal gila itu. Yaa… mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia menyembunyikannya dari Yesung. tapi sungguh ia tidak berencana seperti itu.

"Yesung, aku –"

"kau pikir walaupun aku tidak setuju, aku bisa berbuat apa?"

.

Tangan yang memegang cangkir keramik itu bergetar. Ia masih berada disana, duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun dengan pandangan kosong. Padahal sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Siwon meninggalkannya, tapi ia masih mencoba bertahan disana. Dan tepat seperti yang ia duga, jika tanpa Siwon-nya ia bukan seorang yang kuat kelihatannya. Seperti kegiatan rutin, ketika Siwon selalu meninggalkannya seperti ini, ia hanya akan diam ditempatnya dan menangis. Sendiri, tanpa ada orang yang tahu betapa terlukanya ia.

Yesung segera menghapus air mata yang disarakannya jatuh mengaliri pipinya lagi. ia membekap mulutnya meredam suara isak tangis yang rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia egoiskan. Ia bisa saja pergi jauh, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak tahu. Yesung tidak mempunyai alasan logis mengapa ia masih tetap bertahan. Padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari itu semua. Kecuali luka.

.

.

.

"aww!"

Buk!_

"yak! Kenapa memukulku?"

"itu sakit bodoh! Kau juga mengambil sample darahku terlalu banyak!"

"tutup mulutmu dan jadilah anak baik.."

Yesung menurut, ia memilih diam seraya memperhatikan dokter muda di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersungging, tersenyum tulus.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kau akan mencintaiku.."

Yesung mendengus, "kau berbicara padaku dokter Cho?" Tanya Yesung sarkastis yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan khas Cho Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ _brunette_ itu melirik sekilas kearah Yesung, ia bisa melihat mata _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat sembab. Meskipun Yesung pandai menyembunyikan dan menekan apa yang ia rasa, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu jenius untuk membaca secara jelas hanya dengan melihat wajah manis itu.

"kapan kau berencana untuk pulang _hyung_?"

"aku tidak punya rencana seperti itu" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"aku serius.. kau harus pulang" kali ini Cho Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang masih mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"memangnya aku bisa pulang kemana? Aku punya keluarga Kyu.. jika aku harus pulang, aku akan pulang kerumah dimana suamiku tinggal."

"apa suamimu itu memberimu kelayakkan? Yesung, jangan membohongiku. kau yakin Siwon mencintaimu?"

"menurutmu? untuk apa dia menikahiku jika ia tidak mencintaiku huh? Lagi pula Itu lebih dari cukup, tidak masalah layak atau tidak. Yang penting aku menikmati peranku." Yesung tersenyum samar, sekarang Kyuhyun pasti menganggapnya bodoh dengan ucapannya tadi. tapi apa pedulinya? Itu kenyataan kan? Yesung bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbohong. Apa lagi orang yang dihadapinya adalah Kyuhyun.

"kau bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama diam hanya untuk menatap _hyung_nya itu, memastikan bagaimana Yesung bereaksi. Tapi tetap sama, reaksi Yesung yang ia baca seperti biasa, kabur dan semu. Terlalu banyak yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya.

"jika luka dan rasa sakit masih bagian dari bahagia, ya.. aku bahagia.." Yesung mengedikan bahu masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Seringaian yang lebih seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar, ia sudah tidak bisa menghadapi Yesung yang seperti ini. Jelas saja itu membuat ia kesal, rasanya ingin sekali menyekap tubuh Yesung, mengikatnya pada kursi dan memaksanya untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu yang di rasakan _namja_ manis itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, walaupun ia melakukan hal itu, Yesung tidak akan membuka mulutnya bahkan hanya untuk menceritakan keadaan yang sudah jelas Kyuhyun lihat.

"aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu _hyung_"

"kau akan mengerti Kyuhyun-_ah_.." ia tersenyum lagi, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyuman Yesung kali ini tulus, bukan senyuman mengejek seperti biasanya.

"sebentar lagi Siwon pulang, aku harus segera kembali kerumah.." Yesung melirik jam tangannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya "terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyu.."

"errr Yesung?" Yesung yang hendak beranjak pergi kembali menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat ragu. "apa gejalanya muncul lagi?"

"aku masih bisa hidup seperti ini sedikit lebih lama, jangan khawatir"

"aku tidak suka cara bicaramu!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"oke! Oke! _Arraseo_.." Yesung tertawa pelan, "aku pergi Kyu.."

"hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu.." Yesung mengangguk sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap udara kosong di sekitar pintu setelah kepergian Yesung. ia melirik sample darah Yesung yang di ambilnya tadi, setetes air mata lolos dari caramelnya.

Sepenuhnya ia tahu, apa yang dirasakannya kini salah, sangat salah. Tapi bolehkah ia menyebut rasa yang menyesakan dadanya kini sebagai kasih dan peduli? Hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya bersama sang _hyung_ membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa membaca setiap luka yang selalu Yesung terima.

Dimulai dari pernikahan sang _appa_ dengan _yeoja_ yang di sebut Yesung sebagai _eomma_, ia yang di anak emaskan sementara Yesung di anak tirikan, perlakuan sosok yang harus di sebutnya _eomma_ yang seperti lebih menyayanginya di banding Yesung anak kandungnya sendiri –meski hanya untuk menarik simpatinya saja, perlakuan kasar sang _eomma_ terhadap _hyung_nya, dan sekarang Yesung masih harus di hadapkan dengan kisah cinta dan rumah tangga yang rumit.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin. Jika ia di perbolehkan mencintai sang _hyung_ dengan layak, ia akan lebih memilih pergi membawa lari Yesung. tidak peduli Yesung keberatan atau tidak, ia hanya ingin melihat senyum bahagia Yesung sekali saja –karena yang ia lihat selama ini hanya senyum yang membuatnya muak. Ia ingin melihat Yesung bahagia, sungguh. Apa itu salah?

Faktanya, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah melihat Yesung sebagai sosok _hyung_, melainkan _namja_ yang ia cintai. Apa itu juga salah?

.

.

.

Lee Donghae menatap Siwon yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gurat-gurat penyesalan sangat jelas terlihat di wajah tampan sahabatnya itu. Situasi seperti ini sangat mudah jika ia ada di posisi Siwon, tapi tentu saja berbeda jika dilihat dari sisi Choi Siwon. butuh banyak pertimbangan hanya untuk sebuah keputusan. Dan bodohnya _namja_ lee itu kehabisan akal untuk sekedar memberi saran.

"jadi kau melihatnya menangis lagi sendirian? Tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan penjelasanmu terbang begitu saja?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati memastikan. Siwon mengangguk, percuma jika ia harus berbohong pada saat seperti ini.

"dan kau dengan bodohnya hanya menonton dari kejauhan hingga Yesung selesai menangisimu baru kau pergi? Begitu?" Donghae mendesah frustasi melihat Siwon mengangguk, "ya! Yesung tidak sebodoh itu Siwon! dia percaya kau mencintainya, tidak tidak.. Dulu kalian sama-sama percaya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura kau tak peduli lagi padanya ia akan pergi darimu huh? Kau tahu pasti Yesung itu seperti apa Siwon!"

"aku tahu, aku pengecut, egois.. aku tidak bisa terus membiarkannya terluka, tapi aku juga tidak mau dia pergi dariku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.."

"kau mencintainya? Jelas! Lalu apa lagi? kau bisa menolak perjodohanmu"

"kau tidak mengerti hae! Jika aku bisa aku akan memilih pilihan itu dari awal. Tapi aku bukan tipe _namja_ yang keras kepala, yang dengan egoisnya memilih kebahagiaanku dan mengesampingkan semuanya. Aku punya tanggung jawab, setelah kematian _appa_, _eomma_ tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun kecuali aku"

"walaupun itu berarti kau melukai _namja_ yang kau cintai?" Donghae mendesah –lagi, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mulutnya sudah kelu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lontarkan sebagai masukkan lagi. Sepenuhnya ia tak mengerti, mengapa persoalan sahabatnya itu selalu lebih sulit dari masalahnya sendiri. "aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyesal Siwon_-ah_.." ucapnya lirih seolah angkat tangan –menyerah.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa jamuan dan hidangan pembuka, tiba saatnya masuk ke acara inti –makan malam keluarga besar Choi. Selama perjamuan Yesung hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum manis menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tamu lain yang sebagian besar adalah keluarga Choi beserta relasi-relasi terhormatnya. Ketika tiba saatnya topik inti di angkat ke pembicaraan, Mrs. Choi mendehem kecil untuk mencuri perhatian keluarga besar itu.

"kita semua tahu, pewaris tunggal _Choi Group_ sudah menginjak tahun ke empat pernikahannya. Dan kita tahu disini, pernikahan saja tidak cukup mendukung kepewarisan." Awal Mrs. Choi anggun. Yesung menunduk ketika ibu mertuanya telak menyinggungnya soal pernikahan, ia mencengkram uJung meja untuk mencari kekuatan. Sungguh. Jika bukan karena terpaksa, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa lagi menopang untuk duduk tegak seperti sekarang ini di hadapan orang-orang yang derajatnya sangat jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"kita butuh keturunan untuk menunjang _Choi Group_ kedepannya" lanjut Mrs. Choi, melirik Yesung sekilas. Hal tersebut di lakukan juga oleh beberapa tamu yang hadir, membuat wajah Yesung semakin tersembunyi –berharap ia menghilang saja dari bumi ini. Yesung tersentak ketika sebuah tangan meremas jemarinya lembut, ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri mendapati Siwon yang tampak fokus ke topik pembicaraan. Tapi Yesung tahu, remasan tangan besar Siwon itu mengandung makna –seolah mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Merasa ditatap oleh Yesung, Siwon menoleh, menatap bola kembar Yesung dengan sebuah makna lalu kembali memalingkannya.

"aku menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi.." Mrs. Choi memeberi jeda sekedar mempersempit arahan pembicaraan, untuk Yesung. " –Yesung, aku minta maaf tidak meminta persetujuan darimu, jadi kuharap kau mengerti. Empat tahun kurasa cukup untuk kami beri waktu, tapi Choi harus memiliki calon penerus secepatnya agar tidak mengalami kekosongan kedudukan nantinya. Jadi aku berniat memperkenalkan Siwon dengan putri keluarga Jung sebagai jalan keluar."

Hening. Semua tamu undangan seperti menunggu Yesung angkat suara, sedangkan Yesung sendiri bingung. Bukankah tadi mereka tak butuh persetujuan darinya? Tapi mengapa sekarang semuanya seolah menghakiminya seperti ini? Seperti seorang pendosa yang si desak untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Hingga beberapa menit suaranya tak juga keluar, ia benar-benar mendadak bisu. Pikirannya pun kini mulai berhamburan entah kemana, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya pulang dan menangis –itupun jika ia diperbolehkan melakukannya.

"lalu.. kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" tanggapan yang tak terduga terdengar dari mulut Yesung yang terlihat tenang. Demi apapun! Semoga tidak ada yang tahu jika ia kini tengah menahan getaran suaranya agar tidak terdengar. Suara pertama Yesung mulai di respon dengan beberapa makna, Mrs. Choi tersenyum canggung.

"kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu?"

Yesung yang menyadari ucapannya seolah di beri sengatan, ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. "maksudku, aku hanya ingin semuanya pasti agar aku bisa mempersiapkan diri dan selagi aku bisa membantu persiapannya. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku tidak mau diam saja sebagai penonton, aku ingin ikut membantu" jelas Yesung dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia bernafas lega mendangar gumaman para tamu yang terdengar positif. "bukankah akan lebih baik jika dilakukan segera?"

"semoga ketulusanmu di balas dengan lebih pantas Yesung" Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan ibu mertuanya. Setelah itu, ia tak menyimak apapun lagi. Telinganya sudah tak peka dan mendadak tuli. Satu yang ia tahu, setelah ucapan terakhirnya, ia seolah tak memeliki kepentingan lagi dalam pertemuan tersebut –seperti orang asing.

.

Mobil sudah terparkir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi _namja_ yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi seperti betah berlama-lama diam di dalam mobil. Ia menatap sosok lain yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menutup mata –tertidur. Tanpa berniat membangunkan, _namja_ itu hanya memperhatikan wajah lelah itu, mengingat apa saja kelakuannya yang membuat mata sabit itu selalu berair dan menyisakan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya.

Choi Siwon. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menyeret _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu masuk kedalam lingkaran aturan keluarganya yang memilukan. Ia juga tak berencana jatuh cinta kepada _namja_ itu, mungkin jika dulu ia tak di beri anugrah sebuah cinta ia tidak perlu melukai orang tercintanya seperti ini. Dan Kim Yesung, memang apa dayanya? Cinta adalah pemenang disini, ia pun tak berniat disakiti. Yesung tak bisa memilih apa ia harus jatuh cinta atau tidak, cinta datang begitu saja dengan tak terduganya, membawanya menuju akhir yang seperti ini. Cinta bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, cinta hanya hadir sebagai penengah antara rasa ingin memiliki dan pengorbanan. Siwon maupun Yesung sama-sama tahu, mereka tidak bersalah.

Yesung mengerjap perlahan, mencoba meraih fokusnya kembali. Ia menggeliat kecil sebelum matanya bertemu dengan Obs Siwon yang masih memperhatikannya. "sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Pertanyaan Yesung hanya di jawab kebisuan Siwon yang lebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya, mengitari mobil untuk membantu membuka pintu mobil Yesung. Siwon tahu, Yesung belum sepenuhnya menguasai sadarnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil, ia melangkah keluar dan Siwon kembali menutup pintu mobil. Keduanya segera melangkah menuju apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai tujuh. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah, keseimbangan Yesung terganggu yang berakhir ia jatuh terduduk. beruntung Siwon tadi dengan sigap memegangi lengannya sehingga kepala Yesung tak terlalu membentur sisi depan mobil. Tangan kiri Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar dan benar-benar berat.

"kau baik-baik saja?" nada cemas itu tersengar lagi setelah beberapa waktu –lama- tak terdengar, _namja_ itu berjongkok untuk memerikasa keadaan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum –mengagguk meyakinkan lalu mencoba berdiri yang berakhir dengan hal yang sama, terduduk di lantai –kepalanya terlalu pusing. Siwon berdecak lalu mengangkat tubuh Yesung _bridal style_, tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

"Si-Siwon, aku bisa berjalan sendiri.." racau Yesung tak nyaman. Siwon suaminya, kenapa ia harus merasa tak nyaman? Kadang hubungan mereka terlihat sangat lucu. Siwon tak berniat memberi respon sedikitpun.

Setibanya di apartemen, Siwon segera membaringkan tubuh Yesung di tempat tidur, membukakan sepatu dan kaus kaki _namja_ manis itu lalu membantu mengganti baju formal Yesung dengan baju tidur. Yesung yang sudah sangat lama tak diperlakukan seperti ini hanya menonton –menerima setiap perlakuan Siwon yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin kali ini saja egois dan mendapat apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan sebagai seorang 'suami', sebelum nanti ia harus berbagi –tentu saja.

Setelah nyaman di dalam sebuah selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya, Siwon yang tadi keluar sebentar kembali memasuki kamar dengan membawa wadah kecil berisi air dan handuk, segelas air putih dan dua butir obat di atas sebuah nampan. Ia meletakannya di atas meja kemudian ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, Siwon membantu Yesung duduk di tempat tidurnya, menumpuk beberapa bantal untuk sandaran Yesung –membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

"minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik ketika bangun nanti" Siwon menyerahkan dua butir tablet pada Yesung lalu menyodoran segelas air putih tadi. Tanpa banyak penolakan Yesung segera memasukannya kedalam mulutnya lalu meneguk segelas air tadi. Siwon memperhatikan sebentar, wajah Yesung pucat, bibirnya juga. Setelah meraih gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah lalu meletakkannya, tangan Siwon beralih pada handuk basah yang di bawanya tadi.

Dengan telaten ia memeras handuk itu, melap wajah Yesung juga dahinya yang sedikit lengket oleh keringat dengan lembut, lehernya, lalu kedua tangan Yesung, dan terakhir kakinya. Mendapat sentuhan seperti itu Yesung tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaranya hilang, hampir tersedak oleh cairan yang mulai terangsang keluar. Ia menatap setiap pergerakan Siwon dengan mata berkaca, tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Kadang diam adalah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan maksud hati, meski kadang tak sedikit yang salah prasangka. Tapi percayalah, dengan diam Yesung bisa sampai ke titik ini –titik dimana ia sendiri tak menyangka akan mengalaminya.

Selesai dengan handuk basah, Siwon menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum merangkak naik ke atas sisi lain tempat tidur yang kosong. Ia kembali membaringkan Yesung sedangkan ia sendiri sudah siap membawa tubuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Yesung. Siwon meraih pinggang kecil Yesung –memeluknya, membawa tubuh _namja_ yang sedikit terasa panas karena demam itu semakin menempel dengannya. Tangannya yang lain terulur mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan gerakan konstan membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata –meresapi sentuhan lembut yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari suaminya.

"tidurlah.. cepatlah sembuh"

Kecupan di dahi Yesung seakan menyadarkan, bahwa ia tak sendiri –ia memiliki seorang suami. Lalu mengapa selama ini ia seolah terombang ambing di kehidupan dengan tidak jelasnya? –tanpa seorang yang bisa ia jadikan tumpuan. Dan Yesung merasa seperti ia pulang, cintanya juga cinta suaminya yang sempat tertelan ternyata masih tersisa meski tak terucap.

.

.

.

Di luar hujan turun dengan intensitas sedang, meskipun begitu udara dingin tetap terasa menyentuh kulit meskipun semua jendela sudah di pastikan tertutup.

Tubuh Yesung semakin masuk ke dalam dekapan Choi Siwon. Keduanya memang tengah menikmati hujan di siang hari ini dengan duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Yesung tak tahu sihir dari mana yang membuat Siwon seharian ini terus memeluknya, merawatnya bahkan melayaninya. Siwon bahkan tidak pergi bekerja hanya untuk menemaninya. Tidak mungkin itu hanya karena ia demam kemarin kan?

Tapi apapun itu sepertinya Yesung harus tak peduli, yang paling terpenting adalah Siwon kini bersamanya, memeluknya sepanjang hari, memanjakannya. Yesung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan Siwon agar lebih membungkus tubuhnya ketika udara dingin masih dengan nakalnya menelusup masuk. Siwon terusik dengan pergerakan kecil Yesung, ia menunduk menatap wajah Yesung yang bersembunyi di dadanya, sepasang manik suaminya itu masih fokus ke arah layar televisi.

"kau masih kedinginan?"

"huh?" Yesung mendongak yang langsung mendapat kecupan manis di bibirnya dari Choi Siwon.

"apa masih dingin?" ulang Siwon pengertian. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tersenyum Yesung yang merona, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh itu.

Yesung menggeleng samar, "hangat. Kau selalu hangat"

"apa kepalamu masih sakit atau pusing?" tangan Siwon telurur menyentuh dahi Yesung lalu turun ke lehernya memeriksa suhu tubuh Yesung. Meski suhu tubuh Yesung di tangan Siwon masih terasa panas, tapi ini lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Siwon yakin, dengan suhu seperti itu kepala Yesung masih sangat berat dan pusing meskipun _namja_ manis itu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaanya tadi.

"kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan jika kau lapar. Atau kau mau aku memasak sesuatu untukmu?"

"tidak. tidak. tidak. aku hanya ingin seperti ini lebih lama.." Yesung mengerang protes ketika Siwon akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"_geurae, as your wish baby_.." bisik Siwon tepat di telinganya seraya kembali membenahi letak selimut di tubuh Yesung. ia tak sadar jika bisikannya tadi sudah membuat tubuh Yesung menegang, berdesir halus seperti air yang mengalir di kerongkongan keringnya. Ia ingin menangis sungguh, tapi Yesung tidak mau merusak moment pentingnya bersama Siwon. Ini seperti di beri kesempatan terakhir untuk bersama, rasanya begitu langka, tidak ingin terlewat sedetikpun, dan tentu saja tak ingin berakhir.

Kapan terakhir kali Siwon memanggilnya dengan sayang seperti itu? Tahun lalu? Dua tahun yang lalu? Yesung tak ingat. Sebenarnya ada sedikit benak aneh yang mengganggunya, apa Siwon bersikap manis seperti ini karena tahu ia akan menikahi orang lain? Jadi ini untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya? Entahlah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing, sakit sekali. Meskipun rasanya ingin mati saja jika itu memang benar, tapi ia tetap bersyukur, tuhan masih mengizinkannya merasa memiliki Siwon walau mungkin ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini semua tidak akan lagi sama, iya kan?

"Siwon.."

"hmm"

"kau merasakan detak jantungku?" Yesung bukan sedang menggombal, jantungnya memang berdetak lebih cepat. "aku merasa seperti ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, rasanya menyenangkan sekali mendengar detak jantungku sendiri"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sentuhan halus di punggung Yesung –mengusapnya lembut. Karena ia tahu Yesung akan kembali berbicara, jadi ia membiarkan Yesung mengutarakan semua yang ingin _namja_ manis itu keluarkan. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia berbicara dengan intim seperti ini. Jika di pikirkan, Siwon ingin sekali terjun ke jurang memikirkan apa yang telah di lakukannya selama ini.

"jika seperti ini, aku seperti ingin memiliki umur panjang dan hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin melanjutkan mimpi-mimpi yang sempat kita rangkai dulu dan meraihnya bersama. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu, melihatmu bahagia. Belum banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, maafkan aku."

"kau ini bicara apa?" 'harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu' tapi kalimat terakhir tak terlontar dari mulutnya.

"kadang ketika aku lelah, hanya dengan melihatmu aku selalu mendapat kekuatan tanpa sebab. Aku tidak tahu kau merasakannya atau tidak, dan ku harap ini bukan yang terakhir kali aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak peduli kau masih merasakannya atau tidak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, sangat mencintaimu."

Setetes air lolos dari Obs Siwon, untunglah ia tengah memeluk Yesung jadi _namja_ itu tak melihatnya kini. Perasaan aneh itu muncul sehingga air matanya menetes tak terduga.

.

.

.

Tirai putih itu terbuka, mempertunjukan sesosok _yeoja_ dengan gaun putih indah hingga menutupi kakinya. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, bergerak elok di depan cermin besar. Sebagian surai ikal panjang itu terbentuk indah melingkar menyerupai bunga. Begitu cantik, anggun. Yesung yang menjadi penonton mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, sebentar ia sempat terpesona. Ia tak salah pilih.

Yesung menghampiri _yeoja_ itu, memperbaiki sedikit tatanan rambut yang masih tergerai panjang. "kau cantik sekali.."

"terima kasih _oppa_"

"bagaimana? Kau suka yang ini?"

"tentu saja, ini pilihanmu. Aku akan memakainya"

"kau kan yang akan menikah, kenapa semuanya harus aku yang memilih?" Yesung pura-pura merajuk, membuahkan senyuman manis dari sang _yeoja_. Hanya sebentar, senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut berbeda dan Yesung menyadarinya. Ia benci di tatap seperti itu oleh orang lain, tatapan yang sama ketika Kyuhyun mempedulikannya.

"_oppa_, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

"huh? apa baik padamu harus memiliki alasan?"

"bukan begitu, maksudku –" ucapan _yeoja_ tadi terputus ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan, Yesung menoleh mendapati _namja_ tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putihnya. Tanpa sadar ia terpaku dengan tatapan kosong. Melihatnya, ia teringat ketika ia dan Choi Siwon –_namja_ yang sama –berjalan bergandengan menuju altar, mengucapkan janji sakral, dan berciuman di depan para tamu. Rasa-rasanya ia sangat merindukan saat-saat terbahagia dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum –lagi, kali ini ada sedikit luka disana. Ia menghampiri Choi Siwon –_namja_ bertuxedo putih –lalu menggandeng tangannya, membawanya berdekatan dengan calon mempelai wanita.

"seperti biasa, kau sangat tampan" bisiknya di telinga Siwon. Ia lalu berjalan mundur, menatap sebentar calon pasangan tersebut sebelum merogoh sakunya untuk memotret pasangan itu dengan ponselnya. "ayo bergandengan, aku akan mengambil gambar kalian"

Pasangan itu terlihat ragu, dan Yesung tetaplah seorang pemaksa halus sehingga mempelai wanita menggandeng tangan Siwon dengan ragu. Yesung tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat. "Jung Hana dan Choi Siwon. Aku akan mencetaknya nanti."

.

.

.

Hari pernkahan yang kurang dari 24 jam lagi, Yesung dan Hana duduk berhadapan di sebuah _coffee shop_ menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan urusannya sebentar. Yesung seperti biasa sibuk dengan catatan kecilnya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan Siwon di putuskan, ia dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk disibukan dengan persiapan resepsi. Siwon sempat menolak, bagaimanapun Yesung masih sah sebagai suaminya, Siwon tidak mau _namja_ manis itu sekali lagi menahan luka. Tapi Yesung adalah Yesung, ia pemaksa dan keinginannya itu tak bisa di tolak.

Menyadari Jung Hana yang duduk dengan gelisah di hadapannya, Yesung mendongak, mengalihkan sebentar dari deretan huruf hangul di buku catatannya untuk sepenuhnya memberi perhatian kepada Hana –calon istri suaminya.

"ada apa?"

"_oppa_.." Hana berbisik lirih, "kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Alis Yesung bertemu, berkerut tak mengerti. "apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri dan membiarkan suamimu menikahi wanita lain?" tatapan Yesung perlahan melembut, ia tersenyum tipis. Yesung bersyukur karena Jung Hana yang akan menjadi calon istri suaminya, bukan _yeoja_ lain. Ia kenal baik siapa Jung Hana, mantan _dongsaeng_ di universitasnya dulu itu adalah _yeoja_ baik, sangat baik. Jadi ia yakin, Siwon akan mencintai _yeoja_ itu suatu hari nanti dan mereka akan hidup bahagia seperti yang ia harapkan. Siwon pantas berbahagia. Ia akui, Siwon menikahinya itu adalah kesalahan besar, pernikahan itu hanya membuat Siwon terbebani meskipun ia juga terluka. Tapi ia juga manusia, sisi egoisnya tak mau tahu, ia mencintai Siwon.

Perlahan tangan Yesung menggenggam tangan Jung Hana, meremasnya halus. "masa depan menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Dengan hanya aku yang mencintai Siwon, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun dan tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Mereka memilihmu dengan tujuan, kau _yeoja_ baik Hana.. aku percaya kau bisa membuat Siwon bahagia juga memenuhi harapan keluarga Choi. aku hanya mempercayakannya padamu"

Hana menahan isakannya meskipun air matanya sudah menetes, ia menghapusnya kasar. "aku mencintaimu _oppa_, perasaanku masih tetap sama. Aku berharap yang berdiri di sampingku di depan altar itu bukan Siwon tapi kau _oppa_. Tapi kenapa justru aku yang melukaimu?"

"kau akan mencintai Choi Siwon, Hana.. percayalah padaku.."

Tak selang beberapa lama, Choi Siwon datang. Yesung dan Hana memperbaiki situasi agar tak canggung seperti sesaat yang lalu. Choi Siwon duduk di samping Yesung yang kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan catatannya.

"setelah ini kita harus mengambil pesanan cincin pernikahan." Dikte Yesung, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon yang tengah menatapnya. "ini adalah hal terpenting, kenapa kau seperti melupakannya, huh? bagaimana jadinya jika aku tak membantu, ck!"

Siwon terdiam sebentar memperhatikan Yesung, "sebaiknya kita pulang saja, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau terlihat sangat lelah"

"tidak. tidak! kalau tidak hari ini, kau akan melupakannya lagi. Siwon, pernikahan sudah tinggal kurang dari 24 jam lagi –"

"pulanglah Yesung.." potong Siwon. Bisa ia lihat, onyx Yesung bergerak-gerak kecil, terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"kalian akan pergi berdua? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Mata Siwon terpejam sebentar mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "bukan seperti itu Yesung –"

"baiklah.." Yesung tersenyum cerah –meski di mata Siwon maupun Hana tak begitu. "aku mengerti. Kalian butuh privasi juga untuk mengenal satu sama lain."

Yesung mulai mempereskan barangnya, menumpuknya jadi satu. Mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan desakkan di dadanya. "aku akan pulang. Tapi aku ke toilet dulu ne? Titip barangku sebentar"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun Yesung segera berlari kecil menuju toilet. Sesampainya disana ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet seraya mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dada kirinya, raut kesakitan mulai terlihat di wajah manis itu. Perlahan otot kakinya melemas, Yesung terduduk di lantai seraya menahan erangan agar tak lolos dari bibirnya. Detak jantungnya sangat menyakitkan, hingga rasanya ia ingin mati saja sekarang, sungguh.

Yesung mencoba merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel, ia harus menghubungi Kyuhyun secepatnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Siwon tak boleh tahu hal ini. Ia berhasil meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun, tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya suara riuh mulai terdengar dari orang-orang yang melihat keadaannya, ia merasakan ponselnya terjatuh dilantai. Yesung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia sibuk menahan denyutan menyakitan di dadanya.

Sebelum akhirnya entah berapa lama ia mendengar suara Siwon menghampirinya dengan panik di barengi tubuhnya yang seolah terangkat. Dan Yesung yakin, Siwon membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit –mungkin. Yesung masih sedikit jelas mendengar suara panik Siwon yang memintanya bertahan meski tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ia gerakan dan mata yang sudah tertutup sempurna –ia masih bisa merasakan ada cinta dalam suara panik itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang duduk menatap tubuh Yesung yang tengah terlelap, makna matanya kosong. Kyuhyun tak yakin Siwon tengah menatap Yesung atau justru sedang berpikir, atau mungkin meratapi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak berpikir Siwon akan meratapi kesalahannya membuat Yesung seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia tak berada di posisi untuk mendukung Siwon, _namja_ itu adalah sumber kesakitan _hyung_nya tidak mungkin rasanya ia harus sepaham. Tapi ia akan lebih marah jika Siwon tidak menyadari kesalahannya, setidaknya Siwon harus tahu bagaimana sulit cara Yesung hidup. Ia ingin Siwon menyesal, tapi ia juga tak mau _namja_ Choi itu justru mengasihani _hyung_nya.

Fakta baru membuat Kyuhyun menyesal sekaligus marah, semua yang terjadi –minus Yesung yang harus koma –itu sesuai dengan rencana yang di karang oleh Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendekat, derap langkahnya yang terdengar kentara di tengah malam seperti ini tak membuat perhatian Siwon teralihkan. Ia mengerang dalam hati sebelum meletakan sebuah map coklat tepat di tangan Kyuhyun. Tepat yang ia kira, perlahan fokus Siwon kembali. Siwon menunduk sekedar untuk melihat map yang kini ada di tangannya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung di balas dengan wajah andalan Kyuhyun –datar.

"aku berbicara denganmu bukan sebagai teman atau adik ipar, tentu saja. aku membencimu, kau tahu itu. Aku berniat mengikuti perintah Yesung dan menyembunyikan segalanya, tapi keputusanku ternyata fatal. Kau sama sekali tak peka dengan suamimu sendiri, aku kecewa. Tapi aku menyayangi Yesung lebih besar dari rasa benciku padamu. Bagaimanapun kau harus tahu tentang ini, kau suaminya." Kyuhyun memilih berdiri di sisi ranjang Yesung yang lain, mengusap lembut pipi pucat sang _hyung_ yang sedikit terhalang selang oksigen.

Tanpa harus di perintah Siwon segera membuka map di tangannya, membaca lembar tiap lembar kertas di dalamnya dengan raut tak percaya. Air matanya sudah mendesak keluar, tapi Siwon dengan keras kepalanya masih tetap bertahan. "apa maksudnya ini?"

"suamimu mengidap kelainan jantung sejak ia kecil, kau tidak tahu?" Siwon terlihat sangat terkejut, wajahnya menegang. Mulut Siwon terbuka untuk mengatakan menyanggah sesuatu tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Yesung juga memiliki rahim, ia pernah mengandung buah hatimu tapi janin itu keguguran. Pasti kau tak tahu juga kan?" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang tengah memindai isi kertas-kertas tadi. "dari empat tahun pernikahanmu, setengah darinya kau gunakan untuk menyakiti Yesung. Apa sekarang kau puas?"

"aku takut Yesung kali ini tidak bisa bertahan" lanjut Kyuhyun lirih. Ia mencium pipi Yesung, meninggalkan setetes air mata di sana.

"operasi! Bagaimana dengan _transplantasi_ jantung? Aku janji akan mendapatkan jantung yang tepat secepatnya!" Siwon berseru tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sudah kacau, basah karena air mata. Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri, mengerang. "apa saja! aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Yesung-ku selamat, kau dokter hebat Kyu, lakukan apapun kumohon.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih, ia mengusap jejak air matanya lalu menatap Siwon tajam. "kau benar-benar menikah dengannya hanya karena kau berpikir kau harus menikahinya, bukan karena kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau tak tahu apapun tentang suamimu sendiri? Bolehkah aku menyebutmu idiot karena tak berani mencintai _namja_ yang jelas-jelas kau cintai? Ah Tidak, apa kau pernah mencintainya? apa kau benar-benar suami Kim Yesung, Choi?!"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, menahan emosi. Ia dokter ingat? Ia harusnya bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

"aku bukan orang bodoh Siwon, aku akan menggunakan opsi itu sejak awal jika aku bisa. Bahkan aku akan lebih dulu menyerahkan jantungku untuknya jika aku bisa melakukannya. Yesung _hyung_ memiliki _rhesus_ darah negatif yang pemiliknya hanya satu banding seribu di dunia. Meskipun di luar sana ada yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya, _rhesus_ darahnya belum tentu sama dengan Yesung begitu juga sebaliknya. Alasan yang sama mengapa Yesung keguguran, _rhesus_ kalian berbeda."

"kenapa kau berbicara seolah tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Yesung huh? kau bilang kau menyayanginya kan? Kyu, lakukan apapun, segalanya! Aku akan mengerahkan segala yang aku bisa jika itu membantu, aku akan melakukan segalanya. Kumohon.."

"kau menikahinya dan hidup bersama selama empat tahun lamanya, menyakiti Yesung, bukankah untuk ini? untuk melihat Yesung berada di titik terakhirnya? Kau melukainya bukankah untuk melihatnya mati, huh?"

"Kau pikir aku seperti itu?" Siwon tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia tahu ia bodoh, tapi bolehkah ia sekali lagi bersikap egois dan menginginkan Yesung-nya kembali?

Kyuhyun diam. Siwon mencintai Yesung, Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat itu. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi?

"pulanglah.. bukankah besok hari pernikahanmu? Jangan khawatir, aku yang kan menjaga Yesung. lagi pula tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali mengikuti apa yang sudah Yesung rencanakan." Siwon mendongak, merasa sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"aku tahu kau pasti bingung." Kyuhyun menghela nafas membuat Siwon semakin bingung. "pernikahanmu dengan Jung Hana sebagai mempelai wanita , semua sudah ada dalam buku rencana Yesung meskipun masuknya Yesung ke rumah sakit di luar dari rencana."

"apa maksudmu?"

"Yesung sadar, ia yang mencintaimu saja itu tidak cukup. Ia berharap kau menggenggam tangannya dan berkata _tidak apa-apa _ketika semua keluargamu mendesaknya untuk memiliki keturunan sehingga ia bisa sedikit bertahan dan memiliki sedikit arti dalam posisinya sebagai suamimu. Tapi kau tak melakukannya. Jadi ketika _eomma_ mu merencanakan pernikahan ini, Yesung memaksa untuk mencarikan wanita yang tepat dan berpura-pura Hana adalah pilihan keluargamu."

"Apa _hyung_mu itu bodoh huh?" Siwon berucap lirih, tenaganya habis, benar-benar habis bahkan untuk sekedar memfokuskan sorot matanya. "Kyu.. kau pikir aku bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi sesuai dengan rencana Yesung setelah semuanya?"

"ya, dia sangat bodoh karena mencintaimu dan untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga terkutukmu yang menuntutnya untuk memiliki keturunan, bagi Yesung itu sama saja menuntut untuk ia segera mati." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas gusar, mencoba kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah pintu, ada seseorang yang berdiri disana sedari tadi. Kyuhyun yakin, orang itu sudah berada di luar sejak Yesung di bawa ke ruang inap.

"masuklah, kau tidak ingin melihat Yesung?" titah Kyuhyun dengan menaikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh seseorang di luar sana. Siwon mendongak ketika Jung Hana masuk dengan wajah sembab, ia lupa tadi ia meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu karena terlalu panik.

"maafkan aku.." isak Hana kembali menangis.

"kau sebenarnya berhak marah Hana, Yesung _hyung_ sudah keterlaluan kan? Seharusnya kau marah di permainkan seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Hana memberi perhatian sekaligus menenangkan, temannya di universitas dulu itu telah melalui masa-masa sulit karena Yesung. "kalian berdua pulanglah.."

"aku akan menemaninya disini"

"jangan keras kepala Siwon! Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Hana dan keluargamu"

"aku juga akan menemani Yesung _oppa_ disini"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, "ada apa dengan kalian?! Tidak tahukan kalian sebesar apa Yesung berkorban hanya untuk melihat kalian berdua bersama?"jeda. "Ia mengorbankan segalanya! Mengorbankan hatinya, mengorbankan Jung Hana yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya sendiri, dan mengorbankan kau _namja_ tercintanya, Choi Siwon!"

"Siwon, lakukan saja apa yang Yesung minta. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung meminta sesuatu padamu selama kalian menikah kan? Meskipun kau lukai dan selalu meninggalkannya, ia tak pernah memintamu untuk tetap disisinya meskipun dia ingin, kan? Tidakkah kau ingin melakukannya untuk Yesung? untuk pertama kali, dan kau boleh menyebutnya yang terakhir."

"kau pikir aku bisa menikah di saat seperti ini? aku mencintai Yesung Kyu, aku bersumpah! Kenapa kau bicara seolah semuanya begitu mudah?"

"Hana pun mencintai Yesung, Siwon.. kalian sama-sama berada si posisi sulit sekarang, aku tahu itu. Tapi Yesung lebih terluka dari yang kalian bayangkan. kau mau kalian batal menikah dan Yesung kembali di salahkan oleh keluargamu? Prioritas Yesung adalah melihatmu menikahi Hana dan bahagia, maka ia pun akan bahagia. Membiarkanmu menikahinya dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan teregois yang pernah ia lakukan, itu yang Yesung katakan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mata Siwon lagi-lagi berair, semua adalah salahnya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa ia salahkan selain dirinya? Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang untuk mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas lalu bersandar disana. Menghirup wangi tubuh Yesung yang sudah bercampur dengan bau rumah sakit.

"aku tahu aku sudah terlalu lama melukaimu, tapi kumohon Yesung, biarkan aku menepati janjiku yang sempat ku lupakan. Kau bilang kau ingin hidup lebih lama untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang pernah kita rangkai bersama, kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah bermonolog dengan tatapan iba.

"Ia hidup bersamamu bukan untuk berbahagia bersamamu, tapi hanya untuk melihatmu berbahagia dengannya ataupun tanpanya." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon ringan. "jangan seperti ini, pulanglah.. dan selesaikan masalah pernikahanmu. Kau yang memiliki keputusan, aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku yakin Yesung pun akan mengerti. Meskipun ia kecewa, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa membencimu, kau ingat?"

.

.

.

"_jika tidak terlalu penting aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu, pasien ku sedang banyak hari ini"_

"_ayolah Kyu.. kenapa kau seperti ini~ aku membawakanmu kimbap" Yesung dengan semangat membuka kotak makan siang yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Kyuhyun._

"_kau sengaja jauh-jauh kemari menggangguku hanya untuk melihatku memakan ini?"_

"_jangan begitu Kyu.. kau tahu sendiri aku sangat sibuk mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan Siwon, aku tidak sempat melihatmu di rumah sakit sesering dulu. Karena itu aku membuat banyak kimbab untuk Hana dan Siwon, aku teringat padamu jadi aku kemari.."_

_Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang seolah tanpa beban. Apa seperti ini sikap seorang yang akan berbagi suami? Atau hyungnya itu sudah gila?_

"_jangan bersandiwara! Aku tahu kau punya tujuan lain datang kemari" mendengar Kyuhyun, Yesung terdiam sebentar, ia lalu tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk. Sikapnya berubah drastis dari beberapa detik yang lalu."ada apa?"_

"_tidak.. aku hanya kesepian. Hari ini Siwon dan Hana sedang menghadiri acara pertemuan keluarga"_

"_kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kau masih suami sah Choi Siwon?"_

"_apa aku berguna jika berada di sana? aku tidak di butuhkan Kyu, aku tidak mau merusak suasana. Jika tanpa aku, mereka akan bisa dengan leluasa membicarakan segala hal tentang pernikahan tanpa harus merasa bersalah padaku."_

"_pulang saja hyung, ikut aku. jangan melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini, dan jangan berkata kau bahagia melihat Siwon bahagia, itu membuatku semakin membencimu"_

_Yesung terkekeh –tertawa pahit. "bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku bukan mencari kebahagiaan, tujuan ku hanya ingin berada di sisi Siwon sampai akhir karena itulah kebahagianku." Ia melirik reaksi Kyuhyun, ia tertawa kecil melihat tatapan yang Kyuhyun tujukan untuknya. "aku tahu kau membenciku Kyu, tapi jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin membunuhku seperti itu."_

"_tentu saja karena aku membencimu.." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya namun kembali menatap Yesung ketika hyungnya itu tidak terdengar menjawab. Yesung melamun, dan_ _Kyuhyun hanya menemaninya tanpa sepatah kata._

"Kyu_.." lirih Yesung dengan suara bergetar, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Yesung dan ia melihat setetes air mata lolos dari sepasang manik Yesung. Kyuhyun tertegun, ini pertama kalinya Yesung menangis di hadapannya. Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyuman meski justru terlihat menyedihkan, ia dengan ragu menatap mata Kyuhyun. "kau mau mendengarkanku , kan?" lanjutnya dengan suara pecah._

.

.

.

Siwon berdiri dengan satu set tuxedo putihnya menghadap seorang _yeoja_ yang tak lagi muda tengah duduk di sofa untuk menenangkan diri setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menampar putra tunggalnya dengan emosi. Suasana ruangan itu kini tak cukup baik, Siwon masih gigih dengan keputusannya.

"jadi kau ingin mempermalukan keluargamu seperti ini? kau yakin dengan seperti ini sudah bisa membuat Yesung bahagia? Kau menyianyiakan pengorbanannya Siwon"

"apa _eomma_ pikir jika aku melakukan ini Yesung akan bahagia? Kau tahu aku mencintainya _eomma_, kenapa _eomma_ melakukan ini?"

"cinta katamu? Kau pikir masalah keluarga kita bisa di selesaikan oleh cinta? Kelurga _appa_mu menyalahkanku karena memilihmu yang menikahi seorang pria untuk menjadi seorang pewaris, sekarang kau mau menyulitkanku juga?"

"_eomma_.. tapi aku tidak bisa.." suara Siwon yang semula tegas dan gigih, berubah melembut dan sangat lirih. Sang _eomma_ menatap putranya dengan wajah berkaca, antara iba dan memohon. Setelah suaminya meninggal, Siwonlah harapan ia satu-satunya.

"Siwonie.." sesaat hening setelah suara lemah itu mengintrupsi. Dengan perasaan yang sudah tak berbentuk Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Yesung berada di sana –duduk di kursi roda yang dengan setianya di temani Kyuhyun.

"kenapa masih di sini hm? Aku menunggumu di luar sejak tadi.." manik Siwon berair meski tak jatuh, kekuatannya ketika menantang sang _eomma_ meluruh di lantai ketika tadi melihat Yesung, dia paksa untuk bergerak menghampiri Yesung dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. kenapa kau disini? Ku antar kau kembali ke rumah sakit, ne?" kedua tangan besar Siwon menangkup wajah pucat Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, "hey, kau itu mempelai pria.. bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja? aku kemari karena ingin melihatmu sekali lagi berdiri di depan altar.."

"aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah sakit sampai kau sembuh."

"Siwon.." Siwon yang hendak berdiri kembali menatap Yesung yang kini menahan lengannya dengan tangan gemetar –faktor tubuh lemahnya juga menahan tangis. "keluarlah, Hana dan semua orang menunggumu.. kau tidak mau mereka kecewa kan?"

"kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya dan melukaimu lagi? Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau mencintaiku kan? Jika alasan kau melakukan ini adalah karena keluargaku yang menekanmu, kita bisa pergi kemanapun, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu mulai sekarang."

Sekali lagi Yesung tersenyum, kedua tangan putihnya terulur menyentuh pipi Siwon. "kau suamiku, sekalipun kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, kau adalah orang yang aku banggakan. Siapa orang yang tidak ingin dicintai oleh mu? Termasuk aku, aku adalah orang beruntung."

"tapi Siwon, cinta saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Buktinya aku yang selama ini tak kurang sedikitpun mencintaimu tetap tak bisa mengatasi segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Karena sejak awal memang salah, salah karena kau memilihku, salah karena aku yang tak bisa menolak ketika kau berkata ingin menikahiku."

"jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku? Kau bosan karena terus ku sakiti? Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu pergi setelah menyakitimu sekali lagi?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, ingat? Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku akan mati jika memilih pergi darimu. Tapi mari kita berbicara tentang kenyataan, semuanya tidak terjadi hanya karena kita menginginkannya."

"meskipun salah, aku tetap melakukannya. Meskipun kau selalu mengenalkanku pada rasa sakit, tapi aku tetap berada di sampingmu kan? Begitupun sekarang, anggap saja sekarang sebagai harga yang harus ku bayar karena memaksakan kehendakku. Posisimu di keluarga Choi bukan lagi posisi yang harus berbicara tentang cinta, pikirkan _eomma_, _appa_ yang sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada putranya, keluargamu, Hana yang kini menunggumu di luar, dan aku yang bertaruh segalanya atas dirimu"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan tatapan putus asa. Sejak kapan Yesung-nya berubah menjadi pemaksa? Atau mungkin ia yang kurang banyak tahu tentang suaminya?

"kau tidak akan pergi setelah ini, kan? Kau harus bertahan bersamaku Yesung, aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak. kau harus tetap bersamaku! Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun" Yesung dapat mendengar keputusasaan dari suara Siwon yang biasanya selalu tegas itu. Kedua tangan Yesung beralih membenarkan dasi seputih susu yang Siwon kenakan lalu mengusap bahunya lembut dan mau tak mau Yesungpun tersenyum. Penampilan yang sama sekali tak berubah dari ketika Siwon memakai setelan yang sama saat menikahinya. Pasangannya kini akan menikahi orang lain, menyedihkan sekaligus haru bagi Yesung.

"kemarilah.. aku ingin memelukmu." Siwon mendekat lalu segera merengkuh tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Siwon manangis di sana, di bahu suaminya tanpa ada yang tahu termasuk Yesung. "aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan menemanimu dan selalu di sampingmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Siwon tak menjawab, "berlajarlah mencintai Hana, aku pernah menyakitinya. Jadi kau jangan sakiti dia lagi dan perlakukan dia dengan baik. _Arraseo_?" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak berani menjawab. Karena tak ada alasan untuk ia mencintai orang lain selain Yesung setelah apa yang ia lalukan.

.

.

.

Ikrar cinta sehidup semati itu kini telah di ucapkan. Meski terasa pahit di lidahnya, Siwon tetap mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu. Ini yang diinginkan Yesung. Sosok suami yang harusnya bisa ia perlakukan dengan layak dan selalu ada si sisinya dari awal. Bahkan hingga akhirnya ia harus menikahi orang lain –melukai Yesung, ia tetap tak bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti Yesung lakukan untuknya. Satu lagi luka yang sengaja Yesung tusukkan di dadanya sendiri, membuat Siwon merasa menjadi orang terjahat didunia. Ia dengan kehendaknya yang telah berakhir, dan Yesung dengan kehendaknya menghukumnya telak dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki bahkan untuk mengobati luka yang ia torehkan.

Sesaat setelah pengucapan janji suci dan beberapa rangkaian resepsi untuk menjamu tamu undangan, Siwon tak melihat Yesung berada di sekitar sana. Itu membuat ia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Karena itu, meskipun perjamuan tamu belum tuntas ia hadiri, tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Siwon bergegas berganti pakaian dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, bahkan Siwon menyempatkan diri membeli rangkaian bunga untuk sang 'suami'.

Koridor rumah sakit seakan sangat jauh ia lalui dari biasanya. Dari uJung koridor di rumah sakit lantai 4 itu, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk di bangku kayu bercat putih di depan ruangan tempat Yesung di rawat. Ia mendekat mempercepat langkahnya, menekan degup jantungnya yang seakan terdengar hingga uJung koridor lain.

Mendengar derap langkah Siwon, Kyuhyun mendongak lalu berdiri tepat ketika Siwon sampai di hadapannya.

"Yesung di dalam kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas _bucket_ bunga di tangan Siwon, sebelum ia menyerahkan sebuah buku. Siwon yang bingung segera menatap lawan bicaranya.

"kau harus membacanya. Ini novel Yesung yang rilis hari ini tanpa bisa ia hadiri acara perilisannya. Novel yang di rilis di hari bahagia orang yang ia dedikasikan –kau." Dengan ragu Siwon menerima novel karya Yesung tersebut, ada rasa yang berbeda ketika Siwon menerimanya.

"Yesung bilang ia bahagia. Meskipun pasti banyak hal sulit yang Yesung lalui tanpa kau maupun aku tak ketahui, dan mungkin kau akan melalui hal-hal sulit itu juga mulai dari sekarang. Seberapa banyak kau menyakiti Yesung? si munaik itu bahkan tetap mencintaimu sampai akhir" Siwon tampak menahan nafas, perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menepuk bahu Siwon, "kuatkan dirimu" ucap dokter muda itu sengan suara yang bergetar samar.

Dan saat itu pun Siwon merasa mimpi buruknya berubah menjadi kenyataan. _Bucket_ bunga yang tadi di genggamnya erat kini terjatuh di sembarang tempat setelah sebelumnya ia yang berhambur memasuki ruangan.

Kyuhyun dengan tanpa suara menangis terduduk di kursi kayu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menunggu Siwon. Ia mendengar Siwon berteriak menyebut nama Yesung. Apa gunanya memanggil nama itu lagi sekarang? Yang sudah pasti tidak akan peduli lagi bahkan jika seluruh dunia menangis. Yesung mungkin kini tengah tersenyum puas, membuat semua yang pernah menyakiti juga menentangnya kini merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah ia rasakan –termasuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Hari ini bergitu banyak daun kuning yang jatuh dari pohon musim gugur. Yang terombang ambing melayang sebelum jatuh berserak menutupi jalanan bahkan menempel di genangan air. Tidakkah kau merasa daun kuning itu seperti aku? dan kau seperti setangkup tangan air di tengah keringnya musim gugur._

_Cinta ibarat angin yang semilirnya menyentuku untuk jatuh dan akhirnya mengantarkanku padamu. Melekatkan kita hingga tak bisa kembali tertiup angin lain._

_Begitu banyak hal kecil yang bisa dikisahkan sebagai kita, begitu banyak alasan untuk membuat cerita kita sendiri dengan begitu manisnya. Karena itu kau, begitu banyak juga yang ingin aku tuliskan sebagai kenangan._

_Aku akan tetap memilihmu meskipun kau di sejajarkan dengan rembulan bahkan cassiopeia. Karenanya, kau hanya perlu mengikatkan uJung benang merah di kelingkingmu._

_Maka kita akan selalu terikat._

_Dengan maupun tanpa kehendakmu, benang merah masih akan menghubungkan kedua kelingking kita untuk mengikat janji._

_Ada, maupun tanpa kehadiranku. Sadar, maupun tanpa kesadaranmu._

_Aku berada di ujung kehendakku, jadi teruskanlah cinta kita dan kokohkan dengan cinta yang lain._

_Salam hangat, cintamu._

.

.

.

Ke tujuh kalinya di minggu ini. Siwon berdiri di sana, gundukan tanah yang mulai di tumbuhi rumput halus nan hijau. Bunga _cosmos_ itu tumbuh di tepian dengan sangat cantiknya. Seolah menemani sosok itu yang tak kalah cantik dari bunga.

Tuhan menghukumnya, ia yang tak mengaku dirinya egois, akhirnya tetap harus mengakuinya. Meskipun ia tidak ingin membiarkan Yesung pergi, tuhan tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menjadi egois –meskipun dengan cara yang memilukan. Jika tak seperti itu, mungkin tidak akan ada akhir dari penderitaan seorang Choi Yesung. Mungkin ia akan tetap melukai _namja_ yang rapuh itu meski tanpa ia lukai. Setidaknya membayangkan Yesung yang bahagia tanpa harus bertemu dengan luka yang ia buat, itu membuat Siwon sedikit terobati dari suasana duka. Yesung-nya pantas berbahagia. Tuhan mengambil Yesung darinya mungkin ingin membiarkan salah satu makhluk berhati malaikatnya itu bahagia. Ya, Siwon harus meyakini itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia sedikit tidak akan menyesal menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tercintanya di ambil paksa oleh tuhan darinya.

Tapi, bukankah rasanya tetap sakit? Dan dengan egoisnya kata _tidak adil _tetap terbesit di benaknya. Choi Siwon yang egois dan pengecut, kini apa arti tubuh bernyawa itu?

Andai saja, hanya andaikan saja Siwon bisa lebih berani mencintai Yesung, atau dari awal memperjuangkan setengah mati Yesung yang begitu mencintainya, akhir yang di terimanya mungkin bukan seperti ini. Bukan rasa sesar yang membuatnya ingin mati seperti ini. ini munhkin, hanya mungkin..

Seseorang yang berduka yang lain bergabung. Siwon menyadari kehadirannya tapi tak cukup untuk membuat ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Dan angin yang berhembus pun membiarkan Siwon sejenak untuk merenung.

"kau kemari setiap hari?" suara _bass_ Kyuhyun mengawali. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"aku tidak bisa tidak kemari" meskipun begitu banyak luapan emosi yang ingin ia keluarkan, hanya sebait kalimat tak bermakna itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban.

"bagaimana dengan Hana?"

"aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak mencintainya, tapi ia adalah seseorang yang Yesung titipkan padaku, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. kami sepakat, Hana hanya akan menjadi ibu dari putraku nanti, bukan istriku. Karena halnya aku yang kehilangan Yesung, ia pun dalam posisi yang sama. Tapi kami tetap tinggal bersama untuk setidaknya menghidupkan Yesung di setiap hal yang kami lakukan, paling tidak kami bisa menghidupkan semua tentang Yesung di setiap kesempatan"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari samping. Si tampan Choi itu kini redup meskipun hanya samar karena wibawanya yang tak bisa hilang jika ingin di segani.

"sampai akhirpun tak ada satu kata cinta yang berani ku ucapkan" Kyuhyun tersadar dari fantasinya sendiri, menatap Siwon sebentar sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan seperti yang di lakukan Siwon. "aku terlalu malu juga terlalu pengecut"

"pada akhirnya aku tak membiarkannya mendengar kata cinta yang seperti akan meledak dari kepalaku, pada akhirnya ia tak ku biarkan tahu sekuat dan sebesar apa perasaanku untuknya."

"apa Yesung terlihat seperti ia ingin tahu perasaanmu? Bukan Yesung namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala. Ya.. tentu saja kau sudah melukainya, tapi percayalah.. ia memang terluka, tapi ia juga bahagia.." kedua _namja_ itu bertukar pandang, "kau sudah baca novelnya? Tidakkah cerita itu begitu mirip dengan kisah kalian berdua? dan kau bisa tahu di akhir cerita, tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan si tokoh utama mencintai pasangannya sehebat itu meski dilukai. Begitu mirip dengan Yesung bukan?"

Kyuhyun berbalik lalu tersenyum, "bersyukurlah karena kau di beri kesempatan untuk menghidupkan kembali Yesung di hatimu. Kadang seseorang harus merasa kehilangan terlebih dahulu untuk merasakan bahwan ia sangat di cintai." Lalu berlalu pergi.

Siwon menunduk sejenak, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menghembuskannya perlahan. Cukup untuk hari ini, ia bisa kembali kapan saja bukan? Hampir saja air matanya jatuh tadi, Siwon tidak mau Yesung melihatnya kembali menangis. Ia adalah harapan Yesung, Siwon akan berusaha agar tak membuat Yesung kecewa karena telah mencintai dan berkorban banyak demi kebahagiaannya.

Ia berbalik, berjalan perlahan menyisiri rumput dan _cosmos_ yang berjejer di jalan sepanjang menuju mobilnya yang terparkir. Tanpa tahu bisas putih berwujud seorang _namja_ tengah tersenyum manis menggandengnya.

Mereka berjalan seirama, beriringan –tanpa Siwon ketahui, bergandengan dengan langit berpulas jingga di timur sana sebagai latar belakang.

.

.

_Cinta akan selalu menjadi awal dalam segala akhir._

"_Ingatlah monolog cinta__,__  
>Bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu<em>_.__  
>Tidak peduli seberapa banyak rintangan yang harus kualami<em>_."_

_AGAPE_

.

.

**Owaru~**

**FIN**

.

.

.

Happy, YeWon day~ ^^

ceritanya ga aneh kan ya? TT TT

Biarpun gift nya telat tapi semoga bisa di nikmati..

Semoga suka~

Review?


End file.
